warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kareem Jabbar-Abdul
Author's note'': While obviously written to be humorous in its own right, I wholeheartedly intend for this character to be held accountable to the boundaries defined within the canon as well as the rules of warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com. For this reason I have elected not to hide behind the use of a humor template. Kareem Jabbar-Abdul is an ascended human who resides in the Eye of Terror. He spends much of his time wandering throughout the Warp, seeking answers to otherwise unsolvable questions. History ''Sorry for the outline but if I don't put it here I'll forget about it or lose it Act 1: Introduction * Family life * Awakening of power * Quest for the answer * Answer opens the door to more questions Act 2: Hero's Journey * Realization that answering new questions requires power * Search for more power * The Horus Heresy indirectly causes problems * Death Act 3: Ascension Birth Long before man took to the stars, Kareem Jabbar-Abdul was born on Ancient Holy Terra. He was raised as but a man, but he would become so much more. For you see, Kareem Jabbar-Abdul was a powerful psyker in an age when men were not known for their psychonic abilities. Throughout his years, he learned to attune his soul to the Warp, letting its ebb and flow channel through his being. When his mortal shell grew weak, he burned his body in sacred flame to release his spirit into the Warp. Pre-Primarch Era Kareem Jabbar-Abdul began his empire in an empty part of the Warp. There, he found many non-hostile warp creatures to reign over. With every passing moment, his clarity and his focus and his power grew. Through many trials and hardships, he established his small but fertile empire. It is there that he has ruled for 45,000 years and counting. Horus Heresy When the Emperor of Mankind began his Primarch Project, Kareem Jabbar-Abdul kept a watchful eye upon him. It was this vigilance that saved the Primarchs from utter destruction at the hands of the Powers of Chaos. When the Ruinous Gods stole the Primarchs with the intention of killing them, Kareem Jabbar-Abdul tapped his hidden power to ensure that they would arrive safely upon worlds of the material galaxy. He then aided the Emperor in locating his lost sons by alighting them subtly with psioptronic beacons. The Emperor arrogantly assumed that he had found his sons alone with his own mindpower. Despite his greatest efforts, Kareem Jabbar-Abdul was unsuccessful in protecting the Primarchs from the Forces of Evil forever. There was a great civil war in the Imperium, and nothing was the same forever thereafter. Hobbies *Meditating *Focusing *Philosophizing Personality Kareem is very logical, but not the cost of alienating others. While the nature of his existence should in itself serve as cause for him to become drunk on his own sheer power, he is humble, soft-spoken, and maintains an even temperament. This is true to the point that it is, in actuality, a weakness. Abilities and Traits Kareem is, in his own right, one of the most psychically powerful beings in the galaxy. * Warp Walking - Kareem is capable of traveling through the warp without the aid of a Navigator, as well as relying on only his own psionic shielding. Equipment * Staff of Jabbar - Crafted from the wood of a sentient soul-tree Kareem found during his travels in the Warp. This staff allows him to better channel his psychic abilities when outside of the immaterium. * Warp Goggles - Centuries of dwelling withing the Warp had taken their toll on Kareem's eyes, causing them to dry out easily. He began wearing goggles in an attempt to retain eye moisture in the Warp. Quotes By About Kareem Trivia * Based on NBA legend Kareem Abdul-Jabbar. * I copied the format of this article from Ezekiel Cornatus. Hopefully this is the standard format but I didn't really check. * This guy's theme song is Bound 2 by Kanye West. * This article was originally authored in early 2014, but was deleted by one User:Solomus-BlackWing while I was unjustly banned without reason.